Prejudecăți privind ateismul
10 prejudecăţi privind ateismul (Preluare după http://forum.softpedia.com/index.php?showtopic=595426 ) ALL THINKING MEN ARE ATHEISTS (toţi oamenii care gândesc sunt atei) - Ernest Hemingway 1. Ateismul este ilogic deoarece este o negare absolută a unei existenţe despre care nu ne putem pronunţa. Afirmaţia, de altfel foarte răspândită, denotă lipsa de înţelegere a termenului de ateism sau ateu. Ateismul înseamnă pur şi simplu lipsa credinţei în zei sau dumnezei, cu toate variantele lor. Ateismul este poziţia naturală de a nu crede că o entitate există în lipsa dovezilor de orice natură care să o susţină direct sau indirect. Diferiţi atei pot atribui diferite grade de certitudine ideii că nu există zei. Unii susţin că există motive suficiente pentru a demonstra inexistenţa zeilor. În extrema opusă ar fi ateii care o consideră posibilă, dar ei personal nu pot să creadă aşa ceva. Trebuie făcută o distincţie clară între ceea ce crede individul (cred că există vs. nu cred că există) şi gradul de gnosticism pe care-l atribuie opiniei sale. Un ateu poate fi agnostic, în sensul că nu crede în zeităţi, dar acceptă această posibilitate şi crede că nu se poate afirma sau cunoaşte cu siguranţă realitatea existenţei zeilor. Exact la fel, un credincios poate fi agnostic, atunci când crede într-un oarecare zeu, dar consideră că nu sunt dovezi sau nu se poate cunoaşte cu certitudine dacă există o bază reală pentru ceea ce crede. Pe de altă parte, există anumite tipuri particulare de zei sau dumnezei care pot fi excluşi cu certitudine. Este vorba despre zei cărora li se atribuie proprietăţi contradictorii (de exemplu dumnezeul omniştient, omnipotent şi infinit de bun care permite suferinţa gratuită în lume), incompatibile între ele, sau despre zei care ar fi făcut anumite lucruri demonstrate ca false (un zeu care ar fi creat animalele sau adus un potop planetar). Când ateul se declară în categoria agnostică, se referă doar la o entitate creatoare de tip deist, cât mai vag definită, fără istoric, fără interacţiune cu oamenii. Despre aceea ateul agnostic spune că nu crede în existenţa ei, dar nu o poate exclude cu desăvârşire. 2. Nimeni n-a demonstrat vreodată că nu există dumnezeu, ca urmare ateismul este lipsit de substanţă. Poziţia normală, logică,de bun simţ, acceptată inclusiv în filozofie şi drept, este aceea că o existenţă trebuie argumentată pentru a fi luată în serios. Altfel, oricine ar putea susţine practic orice aberaţie. Este deja celebru argumentul lui Russell, al ceainicului celest. Tot pentru a demonstra absurdul poziţiei opuse s-au născocit în băşcălie zeităţi gen Flying Spaghetti Monster sau Invisible Pink Unicorn. Ca urmare, atunci când eşti confruntat cu ipoteza există dumnezeu, reacţia naturală este "care ar fi dovezile pentru aşa ceva". Ateul este individul care şi-a pus întrebarea respectivă şi nu a reuşit să găsească vreo dovadă directă sau indirectă a acelei existenţe. Şi credincioşii funcţionează după acelaşi mecanism când vine vorba despre orice altceva, fac însă o excepţie ciudată în privinţa zeilor în care au fost învăţaţi să creadă de mici. 3. Ateismul este dogmatic, fiind doar o altă religie. Ateismul este prin definiţie o poziţie provizorie, la fel ca şi o ipoteză ştiinţifică. Oricare ateu este gata să accepte că a greşit în momentul în care ar apărea dovezi că există zei. Nici nu ar putea fi altfel. Oricare ateu poate prezenta o listă cu mii de ipotetice descoperiri sau evenimente, oricare dintre ele suficient pentru a deveni teist. Problema este că generaţiile trec, şi nimic de acel gen nu se petrece. Teistul este exact la polul opus, şi recunoaşte acest lucru. Indiferent de ce se va întâmpla sau descoperi vreodată, el nu-şi va schimba credinţa. Teistul nu poate fi convins de argumente pentru simplul fapt că poziţia sa nu este una bazată pe argumente, ci pe frică, speranţă, îndoctrinare, autosugestie etc. în diferite proporţii. Ateismul este o religie exact în măsura în care chelia este o culoare de păr. 4. Ateii susţin că totul a apărut din nimic. Exact invers. Nici un ateu şi nici o ipoteză ştiinţifică nu susţine aşa ceva. Big Bang-ul nu spune că ceva a apărut din nimic, el vorbeşte despre o singularitate dincolo de care nu putem investiga. Acea singularitate nu este un nimic, este doar o altă formă a existenţei. Singurii care susţin creaţia ex nihilo sunt teiştii, care îşi imaginează un spirit creator inventând materia şi energia din nimic printr-un hocus pocus. Faptul că nu putem investiga dincolo de big-bang nu înseamnă că nu poate exista un univers etern, care trece prin diferite faze, sau un univers ciclic, sau un multivers din care ceea ce cunoaştem să fie doar o părticică, sau universuri fecunde care să dea naştere altor universuri prin găurile negre etc. Atitudinea corectă este cea afirmată de atei, şi anume "în momentul de faţă doar atât cunoaştem". 5. Ateismul este greşit, deoarece argumentul primei cauze demonstrează necesitatea existenţei lui dumnezeu. Cea mai cunoscută încercare de a justifica logic existenţa unei entităţi creatoare se leagă de diferite variante ale argumentului primei cauze. Indiferent cum e formulat, ideea de bază este că tot ceea ce observăm pare să aibă o cauză, şi urmând firul logic trebuie să existe şi o cauză pentru Univers în sine, exterioară lui, o cauză necauzată, Creatorul. Într-o formulare mai modernă, se vorbeşte despre tot ceea ce începe să existe ca având nevoie de o cauză (asta pentru a permite zeităţii să nu aibă nevoie de cauză, ea neavând un început). Argumentul suferă cumplit, din mai multe puncte de vedere. În primul rând, nu ştie nimeni dacă universul a avut un început sau nu. Ştim că a avut un început ÎN FORMA ACTUALĂ, cea post big-bang, însă poate fi doar o continuare-transformare a altceva de dinainte. Per ansamblu, universul poate fi foarte bine etern şi ca urmare necauzat. În al doilea rând, este binecunoscut faptul că proprietăţile elementelor unui sistem nu sunt identice cu cele ale sistemului. Sistemul poate avea caracteristici noi, care nu se regăsesc în nici un element, şi la fel de frecvent sistemul nu are proprietăţi pe care le au componentele sale. Spre exemplificare, faptul că toate instrumentele dintr-o orchestră cântă în armonie nu înseamnă nicidecum că acea orchestră este în armonie cu alte orchestre. Prin urmare, chiar dacă observăm cauzalitate în interiorul universului, nu înseamnă că universul în sine are nevoie de o cauză. Noi nu am avut la dispoziţie sute de universuri pe care să le studiem şi să constatăm că acest tip de obiect are nevoie de cauză. În al treilea rând, rezultatele unor experimente din fizica cuantică ne fac să revizuim ideea de cauză necesară, în sensul clasic se pare că nu e tocmai obligatorie. În al patrulea rând, şi dacă se face abstracţie de toate cele de mai sus şi presupunem că Universul ar fi cauzat, nu se poate preciza absolut nimic despre natura acelei cauze. Ar putea fi o lege a naturii pe care nu o cunoaştem, ar putea fi un univers de tip superior, ar putea fi un soi de gaură neagră sau ceva provenit din alte dimensiuni şi mii de alte lucruri pe care nici măcar nu le putem bănui. A-ţi închipui că de fapt este vorba tocmai despre unul din caracterele mitologice izvorâte din imaginaţia populaţiilor primitive superstiţioase de acum câteva mii de ani e o dovadă de naivitate extremă. 6. Reglajul fin (fine-tuning) al Universului demonstrează designul şi exclude ateismul. Acest argument este similar cu "faptul că bucata de gheaţă din curte are exact forma gropii în care se găseşte dovedeşte că groapa a fost concepută special pentru acea bucată de gheaţă". Este cunoscut faptul că, dacă ar exista alte valori ale unor constante fundamentale, universul nu ar arăta aşa cum este azi. Multe variante ar duce la un univers instabil, incapabil de formarea de stele şi galaxii, marea majoritate ar duce la un univers în care nu ar putea apare viaţa aşa cum o ştim noi etc. Înseamnă asta că au fost "regizate" acele condiţii special pentru noi? Evident că nu. Dacă erau alte condiţii, apărea un alt tip de univers, cu alte structuri, poate unele ajungeau la un alt tip de conştiinţă şi îşi puneau aceleaşi întrebări. În plus, nu ştim câte din constantele iniţiale sunt complet independente, şi nu ştim câte grade de libertate există, în câte feluri poate exista un univers. Poate că sunt mai puţine decât ne imaginăm azi. Sau poate că există o multitudine de universuri, al nostru fiind doar unul dintre ele. Este clar că universul în care apar fiinţe ca noi trebuie să fie tocmai acesta în care trăim. Spus simplu, ceea ce vedem azi este rezultatul condiţiilor iniţiale şi NU condiţiile iniţiale au fost presetate pentru a se ajunge la ceea ce este astăzi. Nu este o entitate care să fi reglat cursul apelor curgătoare încât să aprovizioneze marile oraşe ci marile oraşe s-au construit în mod logic pe cursul apelor respective. 7. Ateii susţin că întreaga complexitate a vieţii este rodul întâmplării/şansei, lucru absurd date fiind şansele infime. Complexitatea formelor de viaţă existente pe Terra este explicată foarte bine de teoria evoluţionistă, care la ora actuală este negată doar de două categorii de oameni: ignoranţi (asta se rezolvă prin studiu) şi idioţi (mai dificil de reparat). Persoanele care nu cunosc ce susţine această teorie consideră că ideea fundamentală ar fi cea a întâmplării sau şansei. În fapt, mecanismul selecţiei naturale este exact opusul întâmplării. În orice populaţie există în orice moment o varietate de gene, care se multiplică uneori imperfect (apar mutaţii). Din multitudinea de variante va deveni predominantă cea care oferă un avantaj adaptativ purtătorilor ei, ca urmare aceştia se vor înmulţi preferenţial, transmiţând mai departe tocmai gena care i-a făcut buni la ceea ce fac. Selecţia naturală este ca o sită care cerne de câteva miliarde de ani ducând implacabil la forme de viaţă din ce în ce mai bine adaptate şi performante în mediul lor. Abiogeneza este legată de apariţia primului replicator care să permită iniţierea unui proces de tip multiplicare+modificări+selecţie naturală. Detaliile acestui proces nu se cunosc, dar s-au făcut paşi importanţi recent în special în teoria denumită ARN first. Faptul că sunt necesare condiţii deosebite fizico-chimice pentru a iniţia ceva ce să poată fi denumit viaţă, faptul că e un eveniment chimic rarisim, este cât se poate de normal. Dacă nu ar fi aşa, ar trebui să fim năpădiţi de extratereştri. La viteza cu care se fac progrese în acest domeniu, estimările sunt că în decurs de câteva decenii se va lămuri cu mare probabilitate felul în care a decurs abiogeneza pe Terra. Însă şi dacă va dura secole, nu avem vreun motiv să inventăm un zeu care să ne scutească de căutarea în continuare a explicaţiei reale. 8. Ateismul nu poate fi o poziţie corectă din moment ce oamenii au crezut din cele mai vechi timpuri, în proporţie covârşitoare, în elementul divin. Istoria demonstrează cu prisosinţă că adevărul unei afirmaţii nu are nici o legătură cu numărul celor care o susţin, sau cu vechimea ei. Oamenii au crezut lucruri complet eronate despre lumea înconjurătoare cu mare tărie, în proporţie uriaşă, şi pe intervale lungi de timp. Adevărul unei ipoteze este decis doar de METODA folosită pentru a o testa. Singura metodă dovedită ca eficientă este cea ştiinţifică. Alte metode, de tip intuiţie, tradiţie, revelaţie s-au dovedit falimentare de nenumărate ori. Creşterea proporţiei numărului de atei de 2-3 secole încoace este tocmai consecinţa faptului că ştiinţa spulberă treptat o mulţime de mituri pe care erau clădite diferitele religii. Credinţa în supranatural nu s-a bazat niciodată pe dovezi ştiinţifice, raţionale, sau gândire critică, ori tocmai acestea constituie metodele probate prin care cunoaştem realitatea. 9. Ateismul este poziţia îmbrăţişată de cei care-l urăsc pe dumnezeu. Propoziţie similară cu cea rostită de un copil de 5 ani care vorbeşte cu unul de 14 ani şi-l acuză de ură împotriva lui Moş Crăciun. Cum ai putea nutri orice soi de sentimente faţă de o entitate care nu există? 10. Ateii sunt satanişti. La fel ca mai sus, cu un plus la capitolul amuzament. Imaginaţi-vă un nebun insistând asupra faptului că eşti îndrăgostit de Zâna Zorilor, doar că nu vrei să recunoşti. Dracul, sfinţii, zeii şi alte personaje pitoreşti fac parte din cartea cu basme a omenirii şi un ateu este realmente uimit de faptul că cineva trăind în secolul XXI le consideră drept entităţi reale. 11. Este ilogic să fii ateu, după cum demonstrează pariul lui Pascal. Unul dintre cele mai des folosite argumente pentru a demonstra că e bine să crezi în dumnezeu. Un argument fals de tip utilitarist, ca multe altele. Din păcate pentru teişti, este probabil şi cel mai prost dintre toate. În esenţă, pariul susţine că este mai înţelept să mizezi pe existenţa lui dumnezeu, pentru că nu ai nimic de pierdut dacă el nu există, şi ai totul de câştigat (după moarte) dacă există. În schimb, dacă pariezi că nu există, nu câştigi nimic în timpul vieţii, şi după ce mori te-ai ars la propriu şi la figurat. Există vreo 10 contraargumente, amintesc doar cele mai importante. a) A crede ceva nu este un act voliţional, nu poţi să-ţi propui să crezi ceva doar pentru că te-ajută. Fie crezi, fie nu. Chiar dacă aş ştii că necrezând în broscuţa vorbitoare de greacă veche poate duce la infarct miocardic, tot nu aş putea să cred în aşa ceva, eventual aş încerca să mă prefac. Dacă dumnezeu există, probabil că nu este atât de prost încât să nu realizeze că doar mă prefac şi de fapt nu cred. c) De unde ştiu care variantă de dumnezeu e cea adevărată? Dacă hinduşii au dreptate, sau e vreunul dintre ceilalţi 10.000 de zei? Dacă e un tip la care nimeni nu s-a gândit până acum, şi de-ăia există o infinitate? Probabilitatea să-l nimereşti tocmai pe cel bun este infimă, aşa că te oboseşti degeaba. d) Dacă eşti credincios sau te prefaci că eşti, iar dumnezeu nu există, nu înseamnă că n-ai pierdut nimic. Ai pierdut o groază de timp, bani, energie fizică şi mentală, făcând o mulţime de ritualuri caraghioase şi irosindu-ţi viaţa într-o formă de prostituţie intelectuală. e) De unde ştim că varianta reală de dumnezeu este un sadic stupid care trimite necredincioşii în iad sau ceva similar? Pare chiar foarte puţin probabil ca creatorul universului să aibă apucături pe care nici cei mai penibili dictatori umani nu le-ar avea. 12. Ateii ar trebui să înceapă prin a crede în dumnezeu, după care vor observa şi dovezile. Deficienţa fundamentală a acestei idei este cea semnalată mai sus la punctul a). A crede că o anumită propoziţie este adevărată nu este un act de voinţă. Creierul aplică ştampila de adevărat sau fals în mod automat, în funcţie de informaţiile existente, şi modul particular de a raţiona al acelei persoane. Pentru ca cineva să schimbe ştampila trebuie ca fie să apară dovezi noi care să susţină poziţia opusă/să o infirme pe cea curentă, sau să se schimbe ceva fundamental în modul de funcţionare a creierului. Dacă unui teist i se spune "trebuie să crezi că porcii din Surinam zboară la mare înălţime dând din urechi, şi apoi vor veni dovezile", el nu va reuşi să facă acest lucru. Poate cel mult să susţină, de ochii lumii, că ar crede în porcii zburători, dar în sinea lui ştie că e doar o minciună. 13. Ateii sunt în eroare, eu ŞTIU că există dumnezeu, am o relaţie personală cu el, m-a ajutat când am avut nevoie. Creierul uman are o tendinţă puternică perfect explicabilă evoluţionist de a găsi modele şi a face predicţii pe baza lor. În esenţă, aceasta ne-a ajutat enorm la descoperirea unor legităţi reale din natură, este esenţa mecanismului care porneşte de la observaţie spre cunoaştere. Din păcate, înclinaţia poate duce uşor la rezultate fals pozitive, observăm corelaţii şi modele acolo unde nu există, unde este doar coincidenţă sau accident. Experimente efectuate repetat au confirmat că avem o tendinţă foarte pronunţată de a reţine preferenţial imagini şi evenimente care par să se supună unei reguli, şi să uităm sau ignorăm instantaneu cele incomparabil mai multe care contravin regulii imaginate de noi. Spre exemplificare, când sună telefonul, de 19 ori eram preocupaţi de anumite lucruri fără legătură cu apelantul. Acelea sunt uitate-ignorate. A douăzecea oară, întâmplător, ne gândeam tocmai la persoana care a sunat. Acel eveniment va fi reţinut şi va fi îndosariat în special de persoana fără o gândire critică bine dezvoltată ca fiind o dovadă a unei conexiuni supranaturale. În acelaşi mod, persoane credincioase care se roagă pentru diferite lucruri mai tot timpul uită sau ignoră numeroasele momente în care ceea ce doreau nu s-a petrecut, dar reţin cu amănunte împrejurarea în care "rugăciunea" a fost îndeplinită, şi asta le confirmă modelul fals preexistent. Acest tip de gândire atinge culmea nesimţirii aberante în cazul catastrofelor cu multe victime (cutremure, accidente de avion etc.) în care există vreun supravieţuitor credincios. Cu multă nonşalanţă, acesta afirmă şi este convins că tocmai s-a petrecut un miracol divin, rugăciunile sale din timpul nenorocirii fiind ascultate. Oare cât de redus trebuie să fii să nu realizezi că ceilalţi câteva zeci, sute sau mii care au murit s-au rugat exact ca şi tine, fără folos? 14. Din moment ce consideră că nu există dumnezeu, de ce se mai agită unii atei să-şi justifice poziţia, sau să polemizeze cu cei care au alte opinii? În primul rând pentru că este una din cele mai importante întrebări pe care şi le poate pune o persoană. În al doilea rând pentru că mulţi atei sunt preocupaţi de adevăr şi minciuna găunoasă îi deranjează. În al treilea rând, într-o societate în care credinţa sau necredinţa nu ar avea nicio importanţă socială, probabil că foarte puţini atei s-ar obosi să-şi prezinte poziţia, să scrie cărţi, să polemizeze pe forumuri ş.a.m.d.. Din păcate, trăim într-o societate în care credinţa îşi întinde tentaculele şi vrea să sugrume ramuri întregi ale ştiinţei, ale vieţii sociale, ale viitorului urmaşilor noştri. Asistăm la un spectacol sinistru în care mulţi sunt puşi la zid pentru că nu cred în tătucul cosmic, un spectacol în care politicienii se întrec în a face curte popilor pentru a obţine mai multe voturi, manualele de biologie sunt aduse la nivelul celor din Iran prin excluderea capitolului de evoluţionism, religia este băgată cu forţa pe gâtul copiilor încă din şcoala primară şi cei ai căror părinţi au alte opinii sunt ostracizaţi ş.a.m.d.. Un om inteligent şi cu bun simţ nu poate asista cu indiferenţă la această batjocură generalizată. 15. Dacă ar studia amănunţit Biblia/Coranul etc., ateii ar realiza că sunt în eroare. De fapt, se petrece exact fenomenul opus. Aşa cum excelent spunea Isaac Asimov, "properly read, the bible is the most potent force for atheism ever conceived", adică citită în mod corespunzător, biblia este cea mai potentă forţă pentru ateism care a fost concepută vreodată. Aceste cărţi "sfinte" sunt pline de contradicţii interne, erori şi contradicţii cu realitatea cunoscută, naivitate extremă, denotă un nivel al cunoştinţelor despre lumea înconjurătoare şi al moralei sub orice critică pentru un om modern, dar perfect potrivit epocii în care poveştile respective au fost compuse. Un om trăind în ziua de azi, fără idei preconcepute, nu poate să citească biblia şi să mai aibă vreo urmă de îndoială asupra faptului că este o fabulă primitivă şi nimic mai mult. În plus, aşa cum se demonstrează mereu, foarte mulţi atei chiar cunosc aceste cărţi în amănunt, iar pentru unii chiar biblia în sine a fost principala sursă a îndepărtării de creştinism (ca o paranteză, creştinilor le recomand cărţile lui Bart Ehrman). De multe ori s-a făcut următoarea comparaţie: dacă ai da unui copil un basm oarecare pe post de adevăr sfânt, şi poveşti biblice de tip geneza, potopul, miracolele lui Isus etc. pe post de basm, şi-ar da seama că ceva nu e în regulă? Evident, nu! Sunt la fel de naive şi gogonate. Singurul motiv pentru care credincioşii nu realizează acest lucru este că dintotdeauna li s-a spus ?acesta de fapt nu e un basm?. 16. Newton + alţi mari savanţi/personalităţi au respins ateismul. Răspunsul dat întrebării ?există zei?? nu este unul condiţionat pur filozofic sau intelectual. La răspunsul respectiv se ajunge analizând toate informaţiile de care individul dispune, fiind limitat de societatea în care a trăit şi de cunoştinţele epocii în care a trăit. Ca urmare, nu este surprinzător că oameni foarte inteligenţi din trecut au fost la vremea lor teişti. Practic, nu aveau altă opţiune. Şi un ateu convins precum Richard Dawkins ar fi fost creştin devotat acum câteva sute de ani. Ar fi fost educat de mic într-un climat religios strict, posibil o mânăstire, nu ar fi avut momentul Evrika oferit de teoria evoluţionistă, nu ar fi avut experienţa dată de cosmologia modernă, fizica modernă, genetica modernă, lucrările filozofilor care s-au desprins treptat de ideea de dumnezeu cu argumente din ce în ce mai pertinente etc. În mod similar, un individ de o inteligenţă sclipitoare, precum Newton, ar fi fost mai mult ca sigur ateu dacă trăia în zilele noastre. Tendinţa istorică este cât se poate de clară în în rândul persoanelor educate o creştere a poziţiilor ateiste. Dacă luăm savanţii secolului XX şi XXI, se vede un shift clar în această direcţie. În ziua de azi proporţia teiştilor a ajuns să fie net inferioară celei ateiste la nivelul de top. Progresul cunoaşterii umane nu mai lasă prea mult loc pentru înghiţirea pe nemestecate a unor aberaţii vechi de mii de ani. 17. Numeroşi atei au devenit credincioşi la un moment dat (sau varianta - şi eu am fost ateu cândva). Cei mai mulţi credincioşi care declară că au fost cândva atei rostesc o minciună, voluntar sau involuntar. Voluntar în speranţa că exemplul lor va fi urmat de alţii. Involuntar, atunci când nu realizează că de fapt nu au avut niciodată aparatul specific al unui ateu (gândire critică), ci pur şi simplu nu s-au gândit la aceste lucruri, poate au trăit într-o familie sau mediu care nu punea preţ pe credinţă şi nu discuta despre asta. Ei doar cred că au fost cândva atei, în realitate n-au fost nimic, nu i-a preocupat subiectul, nu şi-au pus întrebări. Există şi cazuri reale, indubitabile, de atei convinşi care s-au schimbat. Sunt rare, dar există. De cele mai multe ori, la o analiză atentă se vede că schimbarea a fost cauzată de modificări fizice (îmbătrânire, debilitate mintală), de şocuri psihice (boală incurabilă, frica de moarte). Acest lucru, evident, nu dovedeşte decât faptul că unii o pot lua razna în condiţii de stres sau boală. În schimb, există un număr imens de credincioşi care s-au deşteptat. E chiar o modă acum vizibilă pe Amazon, cărţi scrise de foşti credincioşi, inclusiv preoţi, care sunt ruşinaţi de naivitatea de care dăduseră cândva dovadă. Avem şi pe forum exemple de atei plini de vigoare care au fost cândva credincioşi. 18. Ateii nu au o bază morală, spre deosebire de teişti. Unul dintre argumentele folosite foarte des şi combătut de tot atâtea ori. a) Este clar că Biblia sau oricare carte de acelaşi tip nu poate fi un cod moral. Numeroase precepte morale sunt depăşite, altele sunt de-a dreptul caraghioase, iar alte norme morale foarte importante azi nu sunt nici măcar amintite, sau se susţine opusul lor. În plus, faptul că oricare credincios este capabil să analizeze biblia şi să afirme că anumite pasaje sună bine moral, iar altele nu prea, dovedeşte faptul că el nu foloseşte textul în sine ca o sursă de a decide ce este bine şi ce este rău. Are un alt criteriu, pe care-l avem toţi, credincioşi sau atei, din România sau Indonezia. c) Elementele incipiente ale moralităţii sunt vizibile deja la alte primate, fiind clară originea ei evolutivă. Aceste animale au simţul dreptăţii, au spirit de sacrificiu etc. d) Este de asemenea clar că moralitatea nu este absolută, fie că ne place sau nu. Ceea ce era considerat imoral cândva este OK astăzi. Alte lucruri perfect normale şi morale cu câteva secole în urmă (rasismul, sclavia, şovinismul, diferite tipuri de discriminări) sunt astăzi percepute ca imorale de întreaga lume civilizată. Credincioşilor de atunci li se părea că e în regulă cu normele din vremea lor. e) Moralitatea este diferită de la o epocă la alta, şi chiar de la o ţară la alta. Moralitatea apare un fenomen complex evolutiv rezultat din experienţa acumulată de societatea respectivă, combinată cu o mulţime de influenţe culturale, toate pe un fundal biologic specific explicat parţial de legităţi biologice(nu e spaţiul şi locul pentru a detalia). 19. Dacă nu există dumnezeu, cine m-ar opri să-i dau în cap vecinului şi să-i iau maşina? Replică rostită de un pios radioascultător în timpul unei emisiuni care îl avea ca invitat pe un ateu binecunoscut. Sub o formă diferită, se regăseşte şi pe forumuri. La o analiză chiar şi sumară, nu poate decât să stârnească zâmbete. Aşadar, individul respectiv CHIAR ar recurge la crime dacă nu i-ar fi frică de iad? Oare acesta să fie înaltul rol moral al religiei, de poliţist celest? În acest caz, ateii sunt net superiori şi din punct de vedere moral, pentru că sunt cel puţin la fel de civilizaţi ca şi credincioşii, dar ei o fac din convingere, din bun simţ civic, din inteligenţă şi nu de frica pedepsei divine. Este mai mult decât ruşinos să insinuezi că, în lipsa fricii de pedeapsa divină, oamenii s-ar comporta ca nişte psihopaţi. 20. Ateismul a dus la cele mai mari nenorociri (vezi Stalin, Mao, Pol Pot). O altă replică populară printre credincioşi, care, de cele mai multe ori, duce la meciuri gen Inchiziţia vs. Hitler şi o numărătoare de capete. Există, în mod evident, atei cu tendinţe criminale, exact la fel cum există teişti cu tendinţe criminale. Puţini, dar sunt, în ambele tabere. Atunci când acei indivizi (atei sau teişti) ajung în poziţii de forţă, sunt capabili de atrocităţi. Atunci când în loc de săbii ai tancuri, numărul de victime va fi mai mare. Întrebarea care se pune este dacă acele acte au fost săvârşite în numele (ca urmare a) teismului/ateismului, sau sunt doar o alăturare incidentală. Nimeni nu ar spune că mustaţa duce la genocid, chiar dacă au avut-o şi Stalin, şi Hitler, şi Saddam. Nu există absolut nici o legătură directă între lipsa credinţei în zei şi dorinţa de a face crime. Hitler nu a pornit războiul pentru că era ateu (de fapt nici nu era, dar mă rog, acesta e un aspect controversat). Nu a omorât evrei pentru că era ateu. A făcut toate acele lucruri pentru că era nebun, megaloman, maniac, crud etc. În plus, executanţii ordinelor de sus până jos erau creştini catolici sau reformaţi şi mândri de asta. Nu mai amintesc de complicitatea papalităţii sau de cea a bisericilor estice pe vremea stalinismului glorios. Toate acele crime nu au nimic în comun cu religia sau lipsa religiei persoanelor care le-au comis, la fel cum nu au legătură cu mustaţa. Lucrurile stau cu totul diferit în cazul Inchiziţiei, arderii vrăjitoarelor, războaielor sfinte, genocidului conquistadorilor, atentatorilor sinucigaşi sau conflictelor religioase care şi azi macină lumea. Acele nenorociri au fost şi sunt făcute ÎN NUMELE credinţei, pentru ea, din cauza ei. Pentru a demonstra că dumnezeul meu e mai adevărat ca al celuilalt, care e fals. Atentatorul sinucigaş nu ar recurge niciodată la un asemenea act dacă nu ar fi îndoctrinat de mic că ceea ce face este pe placul dumnezeului său, că devine un martir iubit de cel de sus şi de popor, că ucide duşmanul necredincios sau dracul, că îl aşteaptă un paradis după moarte etc. Această aberantă retorică religioasă este într-atât de puternică pentru unii încât otrăveşte şi cel mai elementar instinct, acela de supravieţuire. Acei oameni nu sunt nici proşti, nici săraci, nici needucaţi, şi nici măcar nu au porniri criminale. Sunt pur şi simplu îndobitociţi de credinţă. Sunt dovada vie a adevărului profund conţinut în afirmaţia laureatului premiului Nobel S. Weinberg: "Cu sau fără religie, vei avea oameni buni care fac lucruri bune şi oameni răi care fac lucruri rele. Însă, pentru ca un om bun să facă lucruri rele ... ei bine, pentru asta e nevoie de religie." 21. Ateii sunt comunişti. Să fim serioşi. Atei au existat cu mult înainte de apariţia utopiei comuniste, şi există în prezent în toate părţile, inclusiv cele care nu au intrat în contact cu ea. Cât de comunişti or fi norvegienii sau japonezii, unde sunt atât de mulţi atei? Cei mai mulţi atei tind să îmbrăţişeze principiile umanismului secular. Relaţia comunism - ateism este strict unidirecţională, în sensul că cei mai mulţi comunişti se declarau (poate unii şi erau) atei. Imensa majoritate a ateilor dispreţuieşte comunismul, în special cel de tip dictatorial ceauşist sau nord-coreean, care nu face decât să forţeze înlocuirea unui dumnezeu din cer cu unul pe pământ. A spune că ateii sunt comunişti este exact ca şi cum ai spune că dacă porţi ceva verde eşti legionar. 22. Ateismul duce la depresie, resemnare etc.. Este o concepţie greşită, dar destul de răspândită, fiind o gogoaşă înghiţită chiar şi de unii atei. Chiar presupunând că este adevărat, aceasta nu are nici o legătură cu valoarea de adevăr a celor două poziţii. Chiar dacă o minciună duce la o viaţă mai veselă, asta nu o transformă în adevăr. Cum spunea George Bernard Shaw ? faptul că un credincios este mai fericit decât un necredincios nu are mai multă relevanţă decât faptul că un beţivan este mai vesel decât un om treaz. Pentru mulţi indivizi, efectul imediat al unei propoziţii asupra psihicului uman este mai important decât valoarea ei de adevăr. Sunt oamenii care preferă să li se spună că au o mică infecţie virală atunci când, de fapt, sunt plini de metastaze. Pe de altă parte, înţelegerea faptului că trăieşti o singură viaţă duce la un mai mare preţ pus pe viaţa respectivă. Ateul caută să fie fericit, caută să afle cât mai multe lucruri despre lumea în care a avut norocul să apară, caută să lase ceva în urma lui, fiecare moment este preţios. Pentru credincios, viaţa asta e doar o introducere umilă la huzurul care va urma. Un ateu s-ar simţi profund jignit să i se spună că cel mai bun lucru este să proslăvească un tiran atotputernic, pentru a primi de la acesta nişte favoruri în viaţa a doua, aia lungă. Cică ar fi de fapt un tiran plin de iubire, cu amendamentul că dacă nu-i pupi tălpile te va tortura pe vecie. Penibil este singurul termen potrivit pentru această idee şi cei care chiar o cred. 23. Ateii sunt cu nasul pe sus, încrezuţi, aroganţi. Impresia poate fi dată de siguranţa cu care ateul vorbeşte despre anumite lucruri pe care le cunoaşte cu certitudine, de cele mai multe ori de natură ştiinţifică. Dacă X nu are habar de genetică şi Y îi explică băbeşte ce sunt incluziunile retrovirale endogene şi ce dovedesc ele, poate uneori obosit sau iritat de ignoranţa afişată de X, probabil că X va avea senzaţia că Y este arogant. În general nu este ignoranţa cea care derjanjează, pentru că toţi suntem ignoranţi într-o mulţime de domenii. Este combinaţia dintre ignoranţă, prostie şi fală, specifică bunăoară creaţioniştilor (în paranteză - din fericire teiştii educaţi nu sunt creaţionişti). Dacă se intră în profunzimea lucrurilor, se observă că aroganţa este în întregime de partea cealaltă. La întrebări la care nu avem răspuns, legate de originea universului, de exemplu, ateul invariabil răspunde modest "nu ştim" sau "nu se ştie încă". În schimb, credinciosul armat cu varianta sa de mit din epoca de bronz, aruncă cu nonşalanţă afirmaţii despre creatorul universului, cine este, ce doreşte, cum comunică cu el, ce să mănânci, cum să faci dragoste şi cu cine, ce se petrece după ce mori ş.a.m.d. Vorba cu prostul fudul se potriveşte perfect aici. 24. Ateii se închină la ştiinţă sau absolutizează ştiinţa. Trăsăturile intelectuale care favorizează înclinaţia spre ştiinţe favorizează şi gândirea critică, de tip ateist. Ca urmare, proporţia ateilor în lumea celor care fac ştiinţă sau cel puţin sunt interesaţi de ştiinţă este net superioară ponderii lor în populaţia generală. Nu poate fi vorba de nici o închinare sau absolutizare a metodei ştiinţifice, ci doar de recunoaşterea ei ca singura metodă dovedită ca eficientă pentru înţelegerea mecanismelor şi legităţilor universului în care trăim. 25. Atei sunt lipsiţi de imaginaţie, sensibilitate, creativitate artistică. O afirmaţie de-a dreptul tembelă, care nici n-ar merita comentată dacă nu aş fi văzut-o de câteva ori spusă la modul serios. Aici s-ar putea găsi o listă doar parţială cu mari personalităţi din domeniul literaturii, artelor, muzicii, care sunt sau au fost atei. Cred că şi cei mai inculţi indivizi luaţi de pe stradă vor recunoaşte zeci de nume. În medie, un ateu are exact tot atâta sensibilitate, imaginaţie şi creativitate cât şi un credincios. Deosebirea este că ateul face distincţia între real şi imaginar. 26. Ateii sunt preocupaţi doar de avuţii materiale, dispreţuind componenta spirituală. Aberaţie similară cu cea de mai sus, care poate fi ignorată. 27. Ateismul este o găselniţă de dată recentă, un atac împotriva unor variante de creştinism sau împotriva bisericii. Evident fals. Lumea antică a avut exemple strălucite de atei, despre care s-a discutat şi pe aceste forumuri. După bezna Evului Mediu, Renaşterea a continuat cu alte personalităţi remarcabile, în special filozofi, şi în ultimele 2 secole, odată cu avansul ştiinţei şi raţionalităţii, s-a răspândit la nivel de mase. Motivele pentru care un individ în parte este ateu pot fi, ce e drept, diferite, incluzând reacţia de respingere faţă de interpretările literare ale textelor religioase vechi, sau reacţia de scârbă generată de privilegiile Bisericii. De cele mai multe ori, aceste motive sunt secundare, şi fundamentală este argumentaţia logico-ştiinţifică, bazată pe gândirea de tip critic raţional. 28. Ateii se cred mai deştepţi/educaţi decât teiştii. O problemă delicată, deoarece gâdilă pozitiv sau negativ orgoliile personale ale celor care se simt vizaţi, pentru că nu înţeleg ce înseamnă o analiză statistică. A spune că bărbaţii au un simţ al orientării spaţiale mai bun decât femeile, sau că negrii sunt mai buni la suta de metri decât albii, sau că japonezii sunt mai inteligenţi decât tanzanienii nu este nici neadevăr şi nici jignire la adresa cuiva. În plus, nu înseamnă că fiecare bărbat se orientează mai bine decât fiecare femeie sau că fiecare negru fuge mai repede decât oricare alb. Este vorba de constatări obiective statistice care au baze biologice şi/sau sociale. Comparaţia este făcută la nivel de curbe Gauss, care, evident, au largi porţiuni în care se suprapun. Din păcate, în epoca modernă este la modă să fii politically correct şi să menajezi orgoliile prost direcţionate chiar cu riscul de a ascunde un adevăr obiectiv. Toate studiile serioase efectuate au evidenţiat fără echivoc faptul că ateii sunt, într-adevăr, mai inteligenţi şi mai educaţi ÎN MEDIE decât teiştii. Ţările cele mai înapoiate sunt şi cele mai religioase. În cadrul oricărei societăţi, procentajul de atei creşte pe măsură ce se sondează grupuri cu un grad de educaţie superior. Aşa se ajunge ca pe la Academiile de ştiinţe procentajul teiştilor să fie infim, în timp ce, în aceleaşi ţări, în populaţia generală, teiştii predomină. Dar nu este nevoie de studii pentru a confirma un lucru evident. Orice individ ştie că la Cucuieţii din Deal va găsi 99% credincioşi, la oraş doar 80%, la facultatea din oraş doar 50%, şi la Academie poate 20% (evident, numerele sunt orientative). Singura întrebare care are rost este din ce cauză există această discrepanţă evidentă? Există 3 posibilităţi. a) Ateii sunt mai atraşi de studiu şi îşi dezvoltă astfel o gândire superioară şi urmează o educaţie mai înaltă. Persoanele care studiază mai mult şi se educă mai mult au tendinţa de a deveni atei, înţelegând treptat şubrezenia teismului. c) Un al treilea factor, necunoscut, poate de natură genetică, poate dat de circumstanţe sociale, duce la asocierea respectivă. Indiferent care variantă sau variante sunt corecte, rezultatul este acelaşi. Sunt convins că, aşa cum se întâmplă de obicei, se vor găsi destui care să sară cu exemple de genii teiste sau de atei idioţi. Nu pot decât să-i rog să citească încă o dată cu atenţie şi cu încercarea de a înţelege ce este o distribuţie statistică. 29. Dacă Bach, Michelangelo + alţii erau atei, astăzi nu am fi avut capodoperele X, Y, Z. Oare? Marii creatori de artă au fost inspiraţi de ceea ce era la modă la data respectivă, precum şi de ceea ce se cerea. Mai ales de ceea ce cereau sponsorii, oamenii cu bani. Un geniu este tot un geniu, indiferent dacă sursa de inspiraţie sau tema aleasă este dumnezeu, iubirea, măreţia naturii, viitorul umanităţii, trădarea, revoluţia industrială, infinitul sau ciudăţeniile cuantice. 30. Ateilor le lipseşte un anumit simţ care le permite celorlal?i să intre în contact cu divinitatea. Ignorând pretenţia caraghioasă că unii s-ar naşte cu nişte simţuri suplimentare ascunse, hai să analizăm ce ar trebui să descopere acele simţuri. În cazul în care există în mod obiectiv o realitate neaccesibilă prin mijloacele ştiinţei actuale, dar accesibilă prin megasimţurile credinciosului, ar trebui ca toţi credincioşii să o depisteze la fel. În realitate, ceea ce vedem este o varietate imensă de simţiri sau "revelaţii" (eu aş spune halucinaţii) produse de ingurgitarea unui anumit tip de literatură luată drept realitate. Un hindus nu va avea revelaţii cu fecioara Maria ca un catolic convins, la fel cum un ortodox nu va simţi apropierea lui Allah şi un mormon nu-şi va reaminti de vieţile precedente din India. Cum se face că toate aceste simţuri depistează exact ceea ce individul respectiv a fost învăţat să creadă? Coincidenţă? Realităţi paralele, câte una pentru fiecare tip de credinţă? Explicaţia este la îndemâna oricui, simţurile respective nu sunt decât autoamăgirea halucinatorie a unui creier cu simţul critic tocit bine de tot de anii de intoxicare religioasă specifică locului şi timpului în care s-a născut. Pentru ca tacâmul să fie complet, cu cât delirează mai tare, cu atât e mai respectat de cei care îi împărtăşesc credinţa. Halucinaţiile hinduşilor, ale lui Mahomed sau ale Sfin?ilor Părinţi nu sunt decât aceea?i boală în locuri şi timpuri diferite, ridicată la rangul de revelaţie demnă de respect. 31. În momente dificile nu mai există atei (there are no atheists in foxholes). Sunt destule exemple că există, dar nu are rost să le înşir aici. Presupunând că în situaţii limită, de disperare, un ateu ar ajunge să se lege de infima probabilitate pe care o acordă şansei ca un dumnezeu puternic şi iertător să existe, ce demonstrează asta? Că acel dumnezeu chiar există? Sau că un om speriat, disperat, care luptă pentru viaţa lui, se agaţă de orice, chiar şi cea mai slabă speranţă? Dacă atunci când un comandant al unui pluton de execuţie hitlerist se pregătea să dea ordinul un biet condamnat evreu a strigat Heil Hitler, înseamnă că brusc a devenit conştient de măreţia planului nazist? Sau că încerca orice pentru a scăpa? 32. Ateii îi urăsc pe credincioşi. Categoric, nu. În lumea în care trăim, ar fi şi absurd. Aproape orice ateu are o mulţime de credincioşi în jur, printre prieteni, în familie. Imensa majoritate a credincioşilor sunt oameni cât se poate de decenţi din toate punctele de vedere, oameni care se comportă normal, care doresc să facă bine, care au simţul umorului, care sunt prietenoşi etc. Stările pe care le încearcă un ateu în faţa unui credincios care îşi expune ideile sunt variate, fiind de cele mai multe ori o combinaţie de uimire, amuzament, părere de rău în faţa ignoranţei, poate chiar disperare în faţa lipsei de logică, dar niciodată ură. Din păcate, reciproca nu este valabilă. Credincioşii, în număr mare, îi urăsc pe atei. Prin prisma faptului că sunt superiori numeric, unii credincioşi ajung să trăiască fără a cunoaşte personal atei. În jurul ideii de ateu se construieşte o imagine falsă, de multe ori aceea a unui om imoral, rece, insensibil, materialist josnic în care nu se poate avea încredere, comunist etc. Percepţia nu are nimic în comun cu realitatea, aşa cum am demonstrat şi în aceste scurte răspunsuri, şi aşa cum constată în mod direct credincioşii care au contact direct cu ateii. Ca un simplu exemplu, studiile arată în mod repetat că ateii sunt cea mai antipatizată minoritate din SUA, mai rău decât orice minoritate etnică sau sexuală. Demonizarea ateilor a durat multe decenii, şi ca urmare va fi nevoie de la fel de mult timp pentru a scăpa de această prejudecată. 33. Ateii sunt stridenţi, jignesc teiştii, iau peste picior lucrurile sfinte etc. Ideea este generată de faptul că timp de secole oamenii au fost obişnuiţi să trateze orice aberaţie religioasă ca un soi de tabu, un lucru care nu poate fi criticat. Nimeni nu se simte ofensat când se rostesc opinii puternice legate de politică, sport, economie sau orice altceva. Un limbaj mult mai decent folosit în legătură cu teorii religioase este perceput de credincioşi ca strident, sau jignitor. Nu ai cum să critici diferitele religii fără a arăta cât sunt de absurde. Prin însăşi natura lor, poveştile religioase sună ca nişte basme ridicole. Un credincios pe care-l deranjează criticile raţionale aduse religiei sale este un om care refuză să asculte glasul raţiunii, de frică să nu i se prăbuşească castelul de cărţi. Este ca soţul încornorat căruia toată lumea-i explică cam ce face consoarta lui, însă el fie îşi astupă urechile, fie îi acuză pe ceilalţi de jigniri. Nu vrea să-şi strice imaginea idealiză pe care o are despre marea sa iubire. 34. Lumea ar fi un loc mult mai rău dacă ateismul ar deveni foarte larg răspândit. Din nou, realitatea datelor statistice distruge acest mit. Ţările în care procentajul ateilor este cel mai crescut sunt în general cele mai civilizate, cu gradul de bunăstare cel mai ridicat, cu ratele cele mai scăzute ale criminalităţii, cu sisteme de securitate socială foarte generoase, cu procentajele cele mai mari acordate pentru ajutorarea ţărilor sărace, cu străzi pline de oameni optimişti, educaţi, zâmbitori, scăpaţi de frica de "fantome". În SUA, contrar aşteptărilor, statele cele mai violente sunt cele mai "pioase". În închisori, procentajul ateilor este extrem de mic, mult sub cel din populaţia generală în aceeaşi ţară, iar în rândul celor care au făcut acte deosebit de grave (violatori, criminali în serie etc.) ateii sunt ca şi inexistenţi. Probabil că există în lume indivizi cu înclinaţii spre rău şi care nu fac acel rău numai şi numai din cauză că le este frică de cineva ?de sus?. Pentru acel tip de indivizi, religia este ceva util. Dar cam ce procentaj să fie ei? Indivizi cu porniri criminale nu cred că sunt mai mult de 1-2%. Dintre aceia, să zicem că a zecea parte poate că se abţin de frica poliţiei din cer. Ce înseamnă asta? Cam 0,1-0,2% din populaţia globului e mai bine cu religie decât fără. 10 idei greşite despre ateism Ateii sunt adesea considerați ca fiind intoleranți, imorali, deprimați, indiferenți la frumusețile naturii și imuni, din punct de vedere dogmatic, la dovezile ce sprijină existența supranaturalului. Chiar și John Locke, unul dintre fondatorii iluminismului, consideră că ateismul “€œnu ar trebui tolerat sub nicio forma” deoarece, zice el, a€œpromisiunile, înțelegerile și jurămintele, care reprezintă liantul societății umane, nu au nicio însemnătate pentru un ateu”. Asta se întâmpla în urmă cu 300 de ani. În prezent, ținând cont că, în orice societate, ateii se găsesc de cele mai multe ori printre oamenii inteligenți și cu educație științifică, este important să înlăturăm miturile ce răspândesc idei greșite despre ateism. 1. Ateul consideră viața ca fiind lipsită de sens. Din contră, credinciosul consideră deseori că viața e lipsită de sens și își imaginează că acest lucru va fi răscumpărat de promisiunea unei fericiri eterne dincolo de mormânt. Ateul tinde să fie sigur de faptul că viața este prețioasă. Viața căpătă sens atunci când e trăită cu adevărat. Relațiile noastre cu cei pe care îi iubim au sens acum; nu este necesar ca ele să dureze o veșnicie ca să capete sens. Ateul consideră că această teamă de nimicie este €o nimicnicie. 2. Ateismul este responsabil de cele mai mari crime din istoria umanității. Credinciosul asociază adesea crimele lui Hitler, Stalin, Mao și Pol Pot cu necredința. Problema fascismului și a comunismului nu e că au fost prea critice cu religia; problemă e că au fost mult prea asemănătoare religiei. Asemenea regime sunt dogmatice și generează culturi a personalității ce nu pot fi deosebite de adorarea personalităților religioase. Auschwitz, gulagul siberian și câmpurile morții nu sunt exemple a ceea ce se întâmplă atunci când omul respinge dogma religioasă; ele sunt exemple a ceea ce se întâmplă când dogmele politice, rasiale și naționaliste o iau razna. Nu există nicio societate, în istoria umană, care să fi avut de suferit pentru că a devenit prea rezonabilă. 3. Ateismul este dogmatic. Evreii, creștinii și musulmanii susțin că scripturile lor sunt atât de presciente nevoilor umanității încât nu ar fi putut fi scrise decât sub îndrumarea unei zeități omnisciente. Ateul este o simplă persoană căreia i-a fost făcută cunoscută această afirmație, s-a documentat și apoi a considerat că afirmația este ridicolă. Istoricul Stephen Henry Roberts a zis: “Eu susțin că suntem amândoi atei. Eu cred în mai puțin cu un zeu ca tine. Atunci când o să înțelegi de ce respingi pe toți ceilalți zei posibili, o să înțelegi de ce eu îl resping pe al tău”. 4. Ateul crede că Universul a apărut întâmplător. Nimeni nu știe cum a apărut Universul nostru. Nici măcar nu se poate vorbi concret despre „inceputul” sau „crearea” Universului, din moment ce aceste idei invocă conceptul timpului, iar noi vorbim de originea spatio-temporală a Universului. Noțiunea conform căreia ateii cred că totul a apărut întâmplător, este folosită drept critică a evoluției darwiniene. În cartea „Dumnezeu: “O amăgire”, Richard Dawkins explică: „reprezintă o înțelegere grosolană a teoriei evoluționiste. Deși nu știm cum s-a ajuns de la chimia Pământului la biologie, știm că diversitatea și complexitatea lumii vii nu este produsul unei simple întâmplări. Evoluția este o combinație de mutații aleatorii și selecție naturală. Darwin a ajuns la ideea de „selectie naturala” prin analogie cu „selectia artificiala” făcută de crescătorii de animale. În ambele cazuri, selecția exercită un efect non-aleatoriu în dezvoltarea unei specii”. 5. Ateismul nu are legătură cu știința. Este posibil să fii cercetător și să crezi în Dumnezeu, dar gândirea științifică tinde să erodeze credința religioasă. În America, sondajele arată că 90% din populație crede într-un Dumnezeu personal; dar 85% din membrii Academiei Naționale de Științe nu cred în așa ceva. 6. Ateul este arogant. Atunci când cercetătorii nu știu ceva ,de exemplu, cum a apărut Universul sau cum au apărut primele molecule capabile de reproducere a€“ ei recunosc asta. A pretinde cunoașterea unor lucruri pe care nu le cunoști implică o mare răspundere în știință. Și cu toate acestea e exact modul de gândire a religiei. Una dintre ironiile fundamentale ale discursurilor religioase poate fi găsită în frecvența cu care credincioșii se felicită pentru umilința lor, deși în timpul ăsta pretind că știu tot soiul de lucruri despre cosmologie, chimie și biologie, lucruri pe care niciun cercetător nu le știe. Atunci când ia în considerare diverse întrebări despre cosmos și locul nostru în el, ateul își bazează opiniile pe argumentele științei. Nu se poate numi acest lucru aroganță; e doar sinceritate intelectuală. 7. Ateul este „inchis” față de experiențele religioase. Nimic nu poate împiedică pe un ateu să experimenteze dragostea, extazul sau venerația; ateii pun preț pe aceste experiențe și le caută în mod regulat. Ceea ce ateii nu fac e să emită declarații nejustificate (și care nu pot fi justificate) despre natura realității în baza acestor experiențe. Nu neagă nimeni că există creștini a căror viață s-a îmbunătățit de când au citit Biblia și au început să se roage lui Isus. Dar ce demonstrează asta? Demostreaza că există anumite discipline mentale și conduite ce pot avea un efect profund asupra minții umane. Dar experiențele pozitive ale creștinilor sugerează că Isus este mântuitorul umanității? În niciun caz a€“ deoarece hindușii, budiștii, musulmanii, ba chiar și ateii au, în mod regulat, experiențe similare. De fapt, creștinii nici măcar nu pot fi siguri că Isus avea barbă, darămite că s-a născut dintr-o virgină sau că a înviat. Acest gen de afirmații nu pot fi autentificate de experiențele spirituale. 8. Ateul crede că nu există nimic dincolo de viață și înțelegerea umană. Ateii sunt liberi să admită limitele înțelegerii umane într-un fel inaccesibil credincioșilor. Este clar că nu înțelegem complet Universul; dar este și mai clar că nici Biblia, nici Coranul, nu conțin cea mai bună înțelegere a Universului. Nu știm dacă în altă parte a Universului există viață complexă, dar poate să fie. Dacă este, poate că aceste ființe și-au dezvoltat o înțelegere a legilor naturii ce o depășește pe a noastră. Ateii sunt liberi să se distreze cu aceste posibilități. Mai ales dacă extratereștrii chiar există, în acest caz conținutul Bibliei sau al Coranului o să fie mai puțin impresionant pentru ei, decât este deja pentru un ateu uman. Din punctul de vedere ateist, religiile lumii trivializează frumusețea adevărată și imensitatea Universului. 9. Ateul ignoră faptul că religia este benefică societății. Cei care pun accentul pe binefacerile sociale ale religiei nu par să realizeze faptul că aceste binefaceri nu demonstrează adevărul doctrinei religioase. Există o distincție profundă între o iluzie consolatoare și adevăr. În orice caz, efectele pozitive ale religiei pot fi disputate. În majoritatea cazurilor, se pare că religia oferă oamenilor răi motive de a se purta bine, atunci când aceste motive chiar sunt disponibile. Întrebați-vă, ce este mai moral, să ajuți pe cei săraci pentru că îți păsa de suferința lor, sau să o faci pentru că tu crezi că așa îți cere creatorul universului, și că o să te răsplătească pentru că îi ajuți sau te va pedepsi, dacă nu îi ajuți? 10. Ateismul nu oferă nicio bază pentru moralitate. Dacă o persoană nu înțelege greșeala cruzimii, în niciun caz nu va descoperi acest lucru citind Biblia sau Coranul a€“ aceste cărți abundă de exemple de cruzime umană și divină. Moralitatea noastră nu provine din religie. Noi decidem ce este bine prin folosirea intuițiilor morale ce sunt (până la un punct) incorporate în noi, intuiții ce au fost rafinate de mii de ani de gândire asupra cauzelor și posibilităților fericirii umane. De-a lungul anilor, am făcut un progres moral considerabil, și nu am făcut acest progres prin citirea Bibliei sau a Coranului cu mai multă atenție. Ambele cărți susțin sclavia a€“ și totuși orice societate civilizată actuală o consideră o abominațiune. Lucrurile bune din scripturi pot fi valorificate pentru înțelepciunea lor etică, fără să mai credem că ele ne-au fost înmânate de către creatorul acestui Univers. Astfel, un ateu este cineva care nu crede în existența zeilor – fără a fi necesar să creadă că zeii nu există, deoarece ateismul în sine este absența credinței (și crezării) în zei.Se disting două modele de ateism: ateismul pozitiv (sau „tare”) și ateismul negativ (sau „moale”). În timp ce un ateu pozitiv afirmă inexistența divinității, un ateu negativ nu face decât să nu afirme existența sa. Cele două modele sunt cel mai ușor de distins cu ajutorul următoarelor enunțuri: „Consider că nu există zei.” (ateu pozitiv); „Nu consider că există zei.” (ateu negativ). (după IstorieSiCultura.ro) O problemă nerezolvată (după SanduAndronic.WordPress.com) Stând și analizând mai atent această ideologie seculară numită ateism, este cât se poate de limpede faptul că ea a început să fie tot mai apreciată și îmbrățișată de marea majoritate de oameni, am văzut că în acceptarea ei există anumite piedici care trebuie luate în considerare, că intervin anumite probleme care sunt destul de serioase ele necesitând o rezolvare cât mai rapidă, promptă și corectă pentru ca această teorie să poată fi validată ca fiind adevărată și concretă din punct de vedere științific, istoric și filozofic. Iar dacă nu trece acest test, atunci toate ipotezele pe care ea le susține trebuie abandonate numaidecât. Trecând în revistă acest articol, vom putea la urmă lua o decizie cât se poate de dreaptă privind acest aspect, acesta fiind lucrul pe care desigur ni-l dorim 1) Ateul își trăiește viața fără un scop final. Da, ateii se bucură la cele mai mici și neînsemnate aspecte ale vieții, cum ar fi prietenia și dragostea, plăcerea și distracția, Mozart și Platon. Însă pentru a fi consecvent cu ateismul, o persoană atee nu are voie să aibă un scop final în viață. Cu toate acestea, dacă ateul este onest, va recunoaște că simte că există ceva dincolo de această existență, ceva mai mare. Cineva a spus odată: “Dovada de netăgăduit în ce privește imortalitatea stă în faptul că nu suntem niciodată mulțumiți cu o altă soluție”. Conform Scripturii, Dumnezeu “a pus veșnicia în inimile oamenilor” (Ecl. 3:11). Pentru a-și menține opinia, ateul va trebui să își înfrângă întotdeauna simțământul că există ceva dincolo de această viață și de plăcerile ei trecătoare. 2) Ateul trebuie să nege orice vine din logică. El este precum un om care găsește o enciclopedie pierdută în pădure și care refuză să creadă că acea enciclopedie este produsul unui creator inteligent. Însă, dacă ateul acceptă o astfel de posibilitate, el poate fi forțat să concluzioneze că o clădire are un constructor, un tablou are un pictor și, implicit pământul are un Creator. Ființele vii sunt alcătuite din milioane de celule a căror activitate este controlată informațional de ADN (fiecare celulă conținând informație cât într-o enciclopedie). Ateul nu își poate permite să accepte aceste argumente logice căci dacă ar face-o, toată ideologia sa s-ar prăbuși. 3) Ateul trebuie să creadă în miracole fără să creadă în Dumnezeu. De ce? O lege pe care natura se pare că o respectă în totul este aceea că orice efect are o cauză. Ateul știe că începutul existenței universului este un efect și cum universul este, după atei, totul, atunci chiar existența universului pare să fie o încălcare a legilor naturii, deci un miracol. Și este imposibil să crezi în miracole fără să crezi în Dumnezeu. 4) Ateul trebuie să respingă orice idee legată de moralitate. El nu este în măsură să declare cum poate fi, din punct de vedere moral, superior altei persoane. Altfel, ar trebui să implice un standard absolut, obiectiv și fix în ceea ce privește moralitatea și bunătatea. Fără acest standard, nici un ateu nu poate avea baza pentru a declara că pacea este mai bună decât războiul sau că dragostea este mai bună decât ura. Acestea sunt alegeri alternative care nu presupun superioritate morală. Ateul este blocat în a crede că moralitatea nu îți cere ție sau altora nimic. 5) Ateul este nevoit să concluzioneze că răul este doar o iluzie. Pentru că dacă răul este real, atunci trebuie să existe un standard obiectiv pentru a delimita răul de bine. Însă dacă universul fizic este totul pentru un ateu, un astfel de standard nu poate exista. Cum ar fi posibil ca materia și energia să fie capabile să stabilească ce este rău și ce este bine? Așadar, nu există răul în realitate, ci doar violări ale obiceiurilor și convențiilor umane. Cât de greu ar fi să credem despre ucigași sau violatori că sunt doar persoane care au doar niște maniere proaste. 6) Ateul trebuie să își promoveze cu aroganță poziția și convingerile sale. Deși el își dă seama că nu deține toată cunoașterea, pretenția lui că nu există Dumnezeu implică faptul că el pretinde că deține această cunoaștere. Cu toate că el are o experiență limitată, ateul trebuie să se convingă pe sine că deține toată experiența necesară pentru a elimina orice posibilitate ca Dumnezeu să existe, oricât de mică ar fi această posibilitate. Nu este ușor pentru el să își susțină astfel de concluzii arogante într-o societate care promovează toleranța maximă față de orice ideologie. 7) Ateul trebuie de asemenea să nege valabilitatea dovezilor istorice. Dacă ateul ar accepta regulile standard pentru testarea adevărului din documentele istorice, el ar fi forțat să accepte că adevarată învierea lui Isus. Veridicitatea învierii lui Isus este validată cu tărie prin aplicarea regulilor standard pentru analiza acurateții evenimentelor istorice. Există o mulțime de dovezi în manuscrise lăsate de persoane care au fost martori la acest eveniment și care astfel îl probează. Doar “inteligența supranaturală” a unui ateu îl face pe acesta să accepte doar unele mărturii istorice ca adevărate iar altele nu. 8) În final, ateul trebuie să admită că oamenii nu sunt mai importanți decât animalele. Conform ateului, noi nu suntem decât rezultatul unei șanse oarbe plecând de la nimicul primordial și suntem diferiți de animale doar prin câteva gene. Totuți, realizările pe care oamenii le-au punctat și demnitatea morală a lor nu se prea potrivesc cu pretenția ateului că oamenii nu sunt diferiți de animale. Realitatea creativității umane, a dragostei și valorilor morale pare să indice faptul că oamenii sunt creați în mod unic după asemanarea lui Dumnezeu. Problema dintotdeauna a ateului în ce privește credința în Dumnezeu nu este absența dovezilor ci negarea lor! Iată ce spune Biblia: “Căci mânia lui Dumnezeu se descoperă din cer împotriva oricărei lipse de evlavie şi împotriva oricărei nedreptăţi a oamenilor, care înăbuşă adevărul în nedreptate. Fiindcă ce se poate cunoaşte despre Dumnezeu le este descoperit în ei, căci Dumnezeu le-a arătat. De la crearea lumii, însuşirile Lui invizibile – puterea Lui veşnică şi dumnezeirea Lui – au fost percepute clar, fiind înţelese din ceea ce a fost creat, pentru ca ei să fie fără scuză, fiindcă, deşi L-au cunoscut pe Dumnezeu, ei nu L-au slăvit ca Dumnezeu şi nici nu I-au mulţumit, şi astfel gândirea lor a devenit fără folos, iar mintea lor nesăbuită s-a întunecat. Pretinzând că sunt înţelepţi, au înnebunit.” (Rom. 1:18-22) Categorie:Ateism